1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid supply apparatus and an endoscope reprocessing apparatus that include a liquid supply conduit for discharging a liquid in a storing tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
Endoscopes for use in medical fields are subjected to processing using fluid such as cleaning processing and disinfecting processing after being used. As an apparatus that automatically performs cleaning processing and disinfecting processing on an endoscope, for example, the endoscope reprocessing apparatus as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-57752 is known.
The endoscope reprocessing apparatus is provided with a liquid supply apparatus that stores a liquid such as cleaning solution, disinfectant solution, or the like and discharges a predetermined amount of liquid according to the progress of processing processes. As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-57752, the liquid supply apparatus includes a storing tank that stores a liquid, a supply conduit including a first end portion that opens in the storing tank and a second end portion that opens at a position upper than the storing tank, and a liquid feeding section such as a pump provided to the supply conduit.
In the liquid supply apparatus having such a configuration, when the liquid feeding section is in a stopped state, the liquid in the supply conduit returns to the storing tank, which allows entering of air into the supply conduit. Presence of air in the supply conduit causes unevenness in the volume of the liquid discharged from the liquid supply apparatus. In view of the above, the conventional liquid supply apparatus causes the liquid feeding section to be operated for a predetermined time, prior to discharge of a liquid, and performs an air venting process for releasing air entered into the supply conduit.